guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Duncan's Defense
Frenzy against this. Just because. :P 69.40.244.195 18:32, 17 September 2007 (CDT) :teh pownzorror just frenzy healing signet spike him(projectile)--Fighterbitsj 20:43, 1 November 2007 (UTC) ::Dont forget your HH -- -- (s)talkpage 20:43, 1 November 2007 (UTC) I'm thinking: Protective Spirit. PI. Healing Hands (Or seed from someone else). A wand for 1 dmg. Oh, I doubt it works, but I still like the idea. 71.208.188.207 02:59, 26 November 2007 (UTC) I wonder if the anomalie is caused by the damage being reflected before applying a step of armour. -Ezekiel 15:10, 12 February 2008 (UTC) I just did Duncan in NM and when I cast Spiteful Spirit on him, I was getting damage dealt back to me. I was not attacking him with my wand and it was the only damage skill I was using when I was watching to confirm this. My Curses was at 16, so my SS does 37 damage, and I was getting hit with Duncan's defense for 74 damage every time I saw the SS activate on him. Can anyone confirm my experience? BladeDVD 08:54, 12 March 2008 (UTC) :I have still yet to complete other sub-parts of Slavers' Exile, but it may that Duncan's Defense have been updated within these recent multiple updates. Hopefully someone can confirm this soon, since a lot of people live in the faith that Duncan can be killed with SS, Backfire and such. J Striker 09:12, 12 March 2008 (UTC) ::I can confirm this, my master of wispers was getting damage of the SS im not very sure but i flagged the full party away did SS on him and was just pain inverting him a little bit around, no success but i think it can be confirmed and its not a good way to kill him anymore. :::I can confirm hexes still triggering Duncan's Defense. I was Ursan/Dom Mesmer and both Empathy and Backfire, when triggered on Duncan, also dealt me damage. We had cons up so i was getting hit for around -40 for each empathy (52 @dom 14) and around -100 for each backfire (133 @dom 14). However this was no problem for the monks to heal, and with wanding and asura summons it was pretty smooth even in Hard Mode. I think the idea is just to do steady damage instead of crazy spikes. H4ngedm4n 07:40, 5 May 2008 (UTC) ::::Does Trap Damage get reversed on the trapper against Duncan? Granamyr 12:48, 18 July 2008 (UTC) Well, seeing as Duncan is a boss and 37 doubled is 74 ,the damage you are taking, would the double boss damage present in Factions/NF be making this occur? I am unsure if this occurs on bosses in EotN but this seems the most logical explanation. (New to editing Wiki, so sorry if I have formatted anything wrong. :) ) Martyn10011 21:38, 19 March 2008 (UTC) Something I wonder about: What will happen if a player enchanted with Holy Wrath and Retribution casts Pain Inverter on Duncan and then deals damage to him? Will there be an endless damage chain until one of the two is dead? 17:05, 17 December 2008 (UTC) :Holy Wrath and Retribution only trigger on attack damage, so I doubt it. (T/ ) 17:09, 17 December 2008 (UTC) ::HW and Retribution shouldnt be nessecary, just PI. You wand him, 1 dmg back to you, which he dealt, so 2 dmg to him, 2 to you, 4 to him, etc... Still, Pain Inverter would probably see the damage as some effect and not as dealt by him. Damage from PI might trigger the defences though. Anyway, ill try to check that as soon as ive finished the rest of the quest that allows me to get there.Breintje(P/T) 18:25, 4 January 2009 (UTC) :::That would eventually lead to an unprotected player taking enormous amounts of damage constantly, enough to kill a couple hundred times in a second- if it works. I believe Sliver Armor used to create a damage loop with Pain Inverter as well, but it doesn't anymore. 18:37, 4 January 2009 (UTC) ::::Indeed, an unprotected player without HH or any of the like would probably die within a few (20) computing iterations of the game. This should pretty much be instantly, as both skills deal damage immediately. Still, i suppose it doesnt work that way, probably A-net thought this up also and made Defences not trigger PI, or PI not trigger Defences (the better-for-us option), or it might lead to an exploit to kill duncan within a second, using some low hp (55?) build with HH.Breintje(P/T) 15:29, 5 January 2009 (UTC) :::::Once used PI on those fire gigantic things in that char dungeon. Had my whole team standing in their aoe. Fire defense ting killed me in seconds :P. Killed them with ease though. 17:51, 13 January 2009 (UTC) :If you bring a monk with prot spirit, Healing Hands, Life attunement, and Pain Inverter, can you just blow him up (assuming you have low enough life that prot spirit will reduce the dmg to be equal to the healing from HH)? 07:43, 11 June 2009 (UTC)